


Bone-ified Love

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Bandits Tim and Rhys have been captured for the pleasure of an unknown woman, forced to fight in an arena everyday. When they escape, Rhys has a proposal.





	Bone-ified Love

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

It had been days since Rhys had seen daylight, but he thanked his lucky stars that he could hear Tim sleeping in the cell next to him. It was a shitty cell, but it was just sturdy enough that they couldn’t easily escape. They hadn’t seen the bandits coming and hadn’t expected them to quietly capture them and throw them into a fighting ring. Now, they were cast against all sorts of skags, beasts and psychos for the entertainment value of some crazy woman.

In the soft glow of the light outside his cage, Rhys, with a hidden knife he’d stolen, whittled on a large piece of bone. He was making a ring. He worked on one every night in different sizes. He had no idea what Tim’s size was, but once they killed the woman, they would escape and he’d propose.

A day later, Rhys and Tim stood in the arena, but Rhys could not believe what they were facing. The crazy woman laughing at their misery, pressed a button to open the large gate. In stepped the largest robot Rhys had ever seen and he’d lived on Helios.

“What the fuck!” Tim growled, eyes large.

Timothy hardly swore, even while they’d been in the arena. Rhys took a hold of his hand. “We’ll get through this, I promise! I do have a plan…” He quickly told it to Timothy, who was calmer now that he knew what he needed to do.

“Got it!”

And then psychos and bullymongs were released. Rhys swore, pulling Tim away from the fight. As long as the bullymongs didn’t notice them, they’d be alright. They were all over the psychos, tearing into them, blood and limbs flying everywhere. The harsh crunch of bone in the bullymong’s jaws made Timothy shiver. He moved closer to Rhys as they made their way to the robot that shot lasers at them. They dodged and weaved, keeping silent. Focused.

Psychos ran and screamed, trying to escape from the arena, but the bullymongs charged, thrashing and ripping at their skin. A psycho ran towards them, arm dangly wildly, barely connected. Rhys winced as the psycho’s erratic movement forced its arm to detach fully, flying across the ground to their feet.

“NOPE. RHYS WE’RE DONE HERE!” Timothy squealed, jumping behind Rhys. He tugged Rhys’ hand, hauling him away from the screaming psycho and towards the robot. “Are you close enough, yet?”

They had been careful. Rhys’ hair had been shaggy enough that the bandits had missed his eye port. He activated it now and began to do his specialty. He began to hack into the robot’s systems, bypassing the firewalls easily. He didn’t focus where he was going, that was what Tim was doing. He would protect Rhys, he always protected Rhys. Timothy shot at the psycho, swearing at it.

“I just wanted to see what being a bandit would be like! Simple! But no! We had to be kidnapped by that bitch! Name one other bandit who’s been captured like this? Exactly! It’s just us!” He shot off a few more rounds, taking down a bullymong. If Rhys hadn’t been concentrating, he would have been extremely impressed.

Timothy shoved him against a wall, kneeling down and aiming, shooting anything that got too close. He prattled on, irritated, his aim sharper the angrier he got. Rhys let his guard down, trusting in Timothy completely. He worked his way through the security system, smirking as he clicked the last code into place.

“I’m in.” Rhys said, watching as the robot stopped shooting in their direction. He had full control and no one else could hack in. He sent commands to the robot, shooting lasers at bullymongs and stepping on psychos.

The crazy woman screamed. Moments later, the large gate opened and more psychos, skags and huge bullymongs ran out, fast on their trail. Timothy and Rhys made quick work of them, Tim shooting any that survived the robot’s destruction. Rhys turned the robot to face the view box where their captor sat. She tried to run away, but Rhys zapped her, frying her into a charred corpse.

Timothy cheered, pulling Rhys into a messy, dirty kiss. “You did it! I knew you could! You’re so incredibly amazing! Let’s get the hell out of here so we can have celebratory sex!” He tugged on Rhys’ arm, pulling him out of the arena, where they worked their way up to the view box. The smell of charred flesh was strong and grossly intoxicating. They covered their mouths, choking. There was a large charred circle in the woman’s chest. They moved around her, searching for the keys to get out.

When they came up empty they looked at the dead body. Groaning they looked at each other, shoving a fist out into the air, they pumped them three times. Rhys produced scissors, while Tim, eyes wide, groaning in misery, produced paper. 

“Shit. This day sucks.” Timothy bent down by the woman. He coughed and choked, gagging profusely. “Fucking fuck it smells!” he choked. He reached into her pocket, searching. He frowned. “It’s not here.”

“What?” Rhys sighed. He thought for a moment. “Could it be in her… Room?”

Timothy stood and they both left, closing the door. They took large gulps of the musty air, clearing their sinuses. They moved about the place, shooting and killing any bandit that moved around freely. It was fairly easy to find the woman’s room, locating it in the cleaner part with the only door Rhys had to hack.

“Woah…”

“Ew!” Tim shivered, clinging to Rhys. “This woman was balls ass crazy.”

“Yeah, she was!” Rhys said, walking in. The room was decorated in black and bones. Lots of bones everywhere. There was a circle at the end of her bed made out of bones. They cautiously went in. Chains, whips and complicated strapped harnesses hung on the walls.

“Ew,” Timothy said, the idea of that crazy woman being sexually active, made Timothy shiver. “This lady…”

“Yep.”

“Who do you think..?”

From behind them, the door was pushed open. “Hey! You’re the assholes that killed our wonderful mistress!”

“Oh…” Timothy said, aiming his weapon at him. “Look, we just want out of here, where’s the key?”

Pouting, he crossed his arms. “I’m not going to tell you! You killed our mistress!”

Timothy grimaced and shot the bandit, his blood splattering on the black walls. They returned to search around. They were both hesitant to open drawers, not wanting to discover anything else, but they proceeded. Rhys found the key and pocketed it.

He turned to tell Tim, but stopped to watch him. He was strong, always stronger than Rhys and he always knew what to do. Rhys had no idea how he’d managed to get Tim to love him, but he vowed never to take him for granted. He met the ex-doppelganger in the middle of the room, pulling Timothy over.

He froze. “Why did you pull me in here? Rhys, we’re in the weird circle of bones…”

Rhys searched in his pocket for one of the many rings he’d made during their stay. He knelt down on a knee. “We’re out of danger, and I told myself the first thing I’d do is this.”

“What… Are you…” Tim asked, eyes wide.

“Timothy Lawrence, love of my life-”

“-Please don’t tell me you’re proposing-”

“-Will you be mine forever and-”

“-In a literal circle of bones-”

“-make me the happiest bandit by marrying me?” Rhys held out the carved ring.

Timothy’s eyes grew wide and he started to vigorously shake his head. “RHYS! You can’t propose to me with a bone ring in a CIRCLE OF BONES! I can’t even begin to think of all the bad omens this has!” Timothy tried to yank his hand away.

In a panic, Rhys tried to slip the ring on before Tim pulled away. It stuck at the tip of his finger, too small to fit any further.

“Seriously!?” Timothy yelled, shaking his hand and flinging the ring. He hopped out of the circle. “You are  _ so _ lucky that didn’t fit!”

Rolling his eyes, Rhys stepped out of the circle and knelt back down in front of Timothy. “Timothy, love of my life, will you be mine forever and make me the happiest bandit and marry me?”

Timothy shook his head. “You’re such an idiot.” His lips curved in a smile and he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course I will.”

Rhys grabbed all the rings he’d made and sorted through them.

“This is what you did every night?” Timothy asked.

“I was determined.” He grabbed one and placed it on Timothy’s finger. It fit perfectly. Rhys stood and kissed Tim. “Okay, let’s get the hell out of here.” He tossed the rest of the rings away as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
